


Comforting warmth

by Izzu



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been burning hot, everything was burning hot. Takeru thought he would never relive that memory ever again. Written as a toku100 prompt, #14 Burning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting warmth

It was hot!   
  
"Father!"   
  
The child cried aloud. It was burning hot!   
  
"Father!"   
  
He cried again. The flame had almost died in some parts of the mansion, some of them were still burning. It had appeared that most of the enemies had left, for whatever reason; causing the child to be reckless to brave the dangers lurking around the place. His present guardian would have given him enough scoldings later for this brief act of recklessness, but he cared little. It must have been a lie, he cannot be the only survivor of his clan! There must be another out there! His father must have been still alive somewhere!   
  
Takeru fell suddenly as something caught his legs. He glanced back to the thing that had tripped him. Much to his horror, it was his father. And contrary to what people would think of him, he knew a dead person when he saw one. His heart wrenched as he screamed for his father...   
  
xxx    
  
"Tono! Tono! Get a hold of yourself! It's just a nightmare!"   
  
Takeru's eyes snapped open immediately to see Ryunosuke staring back at him in concern. Quickly he tried taking a long breath to calm himself up. Though it seemed had not worked as he felt Ryunosuke gently hugging his body to calm him down. Takeru find it strange of him, considering Ryunosuke had been uncomfortable of showing such intimacy to him; insisting it was not appropriate for a retainer to behave towards their lord. But considering the situation, perhaps Ryunosuke thought this one as an exception. For some reason, Takeru find that comforting.   
  
"Are you fine now, Tono?" Ryunsuke asked as Takeru nodded slowly. Ryunosuke seemed to sigh with relief as he released him slowly.   
  
"Is there something troubling you?" he asked again as Takeru shook his head quickly.   
  
"It's nothing! I thought I'd like to see if my injuries had healed fully but I fell asleep in the middle of my training. And had a nightmare. It's just that."   
  
Ryunosuke seemed to accept that explanation before placing a hand over Takeru's forehead. He frowned.   
  
"I supposed that's what happen... but Tono! You're burning up! You shouldn't have slept here under the afternoon sun!"   
  
Takeru sighed. The heat must have triggered his memories of the past to haunt him but that should not be a bother.   
  
"Ryunosuke, I'm fine... really."   
  
"I'll say you're fine when I think so!" Ryunosuke said sternly as he wetted his hankerchief with water before dabbing it on Takeru's face.   
  
Takeru tried to argue his way out as Ryunosuke continued to fuss over him before giving up. For some reason, Takeru felt glad over the concern. Ryunosuke was different than Jii in many ways, but somehow being fussed over by someone other than Jii was a nice change.   
  
"Thanks..." Takeru cannot help smiling as he said it.   
  
Ryunosuke stared at him exasperately.   
  
"What do you mean? I was  _supposed_  to look after you!"   
  
Takeru knew what he meant by that, but for once he ignored the thought as he continued to grin. Having Ryunosuke's attention all to himself was all that mattered at this moment...


End file.
